


2 Years

by lilmouse1988



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cute, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmouse1988/pseuds/lilmouse1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years since that day<br/>2 years since I meet him<br/>2 years since I fell in love with him<br/>A year since he remanded me<br/>And an hour since he asked that question<br/>What and whom I'm talking about you will just have to read on and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They meet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was first posted on Fanfciton.net but moving it across as i like AO3 better so this was started about 7 years ago and i need to get other chappters from my old laptop but cant at the min, also no beta so spelling and grammer problems i do aplogise for. Please read and enjoy lol :D

Chapter 1 They meet and the offer  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Hi my name is Kinimoto Sakura. I'm the daughter of the CEO of the Kinmoto Company. I'm rich but I still act like any normal teenage girl. I'm 16, have long honey brown hair and emerald green eyes, and in a couple of years I'll be finished with school.  
  
Today after school I decided to go to my fathers office to see what he and my brother where up to as they worked together.  
  
"Good afternoon Kinimoto-san" said the sectary  
  
"Hi Sera-san is my farther in?" I asked  
  
"Sure go right in."  
  
In I went to my father's office. He looked up from the paper work and smiled at me.  
  
"Afternoon Sakura." He said "what brings you here?"  
  
"I don't want to be stuck at home alone" I replied  
  
"Ok well I have a really important client coming in with a business proposal do you mind taking the minutes as Touya will be helping me out with things"  
  
"Not at all. Anything to help the company"  
  
With that there was a knock at the door  
  
"Come in," said my farther  
  
"Master Li and Master Kinimoto are here sir," said Sera  
  
"Show them in please"  
  
"Of course"  
  
With that she let 2 people in one was my brother and the other was a young man no older than 20. He had messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes with a hint of sadness in them. He must have been the important client.  
  
"Ah Master Li how nice to meet you at last after we have talked so much on the phone" said my farther  
  
"Indeed Mr Kinimoto. I believe I had already meet your secretary but who is this young lady?" He asked  
  
"This is my daughter, Sakura, she will be sitting in on this meeting"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kinimoto-san"  
  
With that he took my right hand and kissed my knuckles. This made me blush 10 shades of red so I must have looked like a tomato.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Master Li" I replied  
  
With that I sat down. My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute I never thought love at first sight existed. But now I think I do I'm head over heals in love with Master Li.  
  
"Please call me Syaoran or Mr Li as my farther is no longer the head of the company" he said directing the Syaoran comment to me  
  
My brother's anger was getting up and I couldn't help but giggle when I thought of what Yukito called it. He called it Touya's "Sister Complex"  
  
"What's so funny kajuu?" asked my brother  
  
"Nothing Touya" I replied  
  
"Well shall we get on with the meeting then?" asked my farther  
  
"Certainly" replied Syaoran  
  
With that they started the meeting I took the minutes and made sure they where neat enough for me to type up. The meeting went on for over an hour until my farther decided that that was enough for the day and asked me to type up the minutes of the meeting. Once I had left the room they started to talk again but I couldn't make out what they where saying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The other side of the door ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd person  
  
When Sakura left the room Touya left by the back door so Sakura would not see him leaving.  
  
"So Li-san why have you asked my son to leave the room?" asked Fajuka  
  
"I need to talk to you about something sensitive. I know you son would kill me if he was hear that's why I asked him to leave." Said Syaoran  
  
"Well what is it about?"  
  
"Its about your daughter Sakura-chan."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I would like to ask if she has an arranged marriage?"  
  
"Well no. My late wife and I decided that it wasn't fair on Sakura if she found some one she loved and then had to have an arranged marriage to someone else. Also we felt that the only family that would be the best mach for ours would be yours as we have known you for generations and due to the distance it wouldn't be reasonable on either party."  
  
"Well that makes my proposal a lot better. Well I have strangely felt an attraction to your daughter as soon as I laid eyes on her. What I am about to ask you may seem a bit strange but please hear me out. I am asking you if I could formally caught your daughter I know she is only 16 and I'm 19 but please let me try to prove my worth to her and if I can't win her in 2 years I will give you half of Li corp."  
  
"Why 2 years?"  
  
"That is how long my farther took to win my mother and I would like to continue on the fashion"  
  
"But half of Li corporations is a lot of money are you sure about this Mr Li?"  
  
"I'm sure I know that if I can't have Sakura-chan then nothing will have any value in this life"  
  
"Ok I give you permission to caught my daughter. But 2 years Li-san to win her hand or I will get what you offered"


	2. Date Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets ready for a date and say hi to Tomoyo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter hope you guys enjoy :)

Chapter 2 Date Preparation  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I had typed up the minutes of the meeting and handed them to Sera. Once I have left school I will also be joining the family business. I don't mind a least I know what's going to happen with my life unlike so many of the kids in my year who still haven't made up there mind on what they want to do. It's only a couple of years away. Well I have some really good friends at school they are called Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko. Tomoyo is my best friend/cousin and when she leaves school she's going to become a fashion designer and join her own family company. Eriol is my second best friend and he's the heir to Clow Reed Corps so he will join them when he leaves school. He is also dating Tomoyo. Now Naoko is going to become a professional writer she has already had 3 Novels published and she is working on her 4th its great that those 3 have plans. With Chiharu she's going to marry her long time boyfriend Takashi when they leave school. He is going on to university and she's going to find a job. With Rika she's going to marry our old Elementary school teacher I didn't know that they where engaged until quite recently. Rika is going to find a part time job and she is going to be well kept by Tarada-sensei.  
  
"Sera-chan can you tell my farther that I'm going home. I have some work to do." I said  
  
"Sure. He should be home soon anyway," she replied  
  
"Thanks Sera-chan"  
  
"As the welsh would say Dim problem"  
  
That's when Li-san came out of my dad's office  
  
"Hi Kinimoto-chan" he said  
  
"Hi Li-san can you please call me Sakura as I don't like to be called by my family name" I replied  
  
"Sure as long as you call me Syaoran, Sakura-chan"  
  
"Ok Syaoran-kun"  
  
"Well Sakura-chan I wonder if you would like to come out for a meal with me tonight?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please Sakura-chan"  
  
As he said that he gave a puppy dog pout  
  
"Ok but I worn you my brother will kill you if you try anything."  
  
"I know well shall we go?"  
  
"Like this?" hinting at my school uniform  
  
"Ok you go home and change and I'll pick you up at 6 ok?"  
  
"Sure you do know where I live?"  
  
"Yes so I will see you at 6 Sakura-hime"  
  
"See you then"  
  
I then went strait home to get changed.  
  
I got home and called Tomoyo strait away  
  
"Mosi mosi Tomoyo des." She said as she answered the phone  
  
"Hi Tomoyo-chan it's me Sakura"  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan. What's the problem"  
  
"I've been invited out to a date."  
  
"Ok so what is he like"  
  
"He's one of my dads clients head of Li Corp. and he is super cute."  
  
"Ok I'm on my way don't do a thing. Oh and don't tell your brother about this"  
  
With that she hung up.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I got off the phone to Sakura-chan and grabbed a ready prepared outfit and ran out the door. To tell the truth Sakura's farther had already called and told me Sakura may be going on a date with this Li Syaoran guy.  
  
Well I ran out the house at top speed and jumped in a waiting Limo.  
  
"Where to miss?" asked the driver  
  
"Sakura-chan's please"  
  
"Certainly miss"  
  
With that we drove off towards Sakura's.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I heard Tomoyo turn up and I went to answer the door. She came bursting in firing off what she was going to do with me ten to the dozen.  
  
"Who slow down there Tomoyo-chan or you're going to self combust." I said  
  
"Oh sorry. What time is he picking you up Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"6 Why?"  
  
"OMG we only have an hour to get you looking good"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan please be nice to me?"  
  
"I will be now up stairs and get it the shower and wash your hair we want you looking your best for Li-kun now don't we?"  
  
"Hai Hai Hai I'm going"  
  
"Ok when you're done come into your room"  
  
"Hai"  
  
With that I went upstairs and into the shower washed my hair. I got out the shower and tied a towel around me. I then walked into my room where Tomoyo was sitting and sat down at the dressing table.  
  
"Ok first things first your hair. I'm going to put it up and curled is that ok Sakaura-chan?" asked Tomoyo-chan  
  
"What ever you fell will go with your outfit you made for me I will agree to as long as it's not to racy." I told Tomoyo  
  
It's true I hate racy cloths I won't go near them no way no how.  
  
We spent the next forty minutes getting me ready for my date, as I had spent twenty minutes in the shower. Tomoyo and I chatted as she was doing my hair and make up. When I saw the dress I was blown away. It was gorgeous. It was a vary pail pink. It was a sleeveless dress and the main body of it was like a bodice the skirt was long and flowing. I loved it.  
  
Once I was ready the doorbell went. I went down stairs and opened the door standing there was a hansom young man in a suit. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Hi Syaoran-kun" I said  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan you ready to go?" he asked  
  
"Yep" I replied  
  
"See you latter Tomoyo-chan and thank you," I yelled back into the house.  
  
"No problem Sakura-chan" she replied  
  
Syaoran-kun and I walked out to his car it was a limo driven by his personal driver. Syaoran-kun opened the door for me and I got in he got in beside me and shut the door. He shut the partisan between the driver and the back so we could speak in private on the way to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay nexty chapter may not be up for a few days as have a few things going on. My Birthday is tomorrow (im getting old) and have stuff planned all weekend! I have my brother-in-laws birthday on the saturday then a frends on the Sunday so will try and get my Birthday short posted on my birthday. Also if you are a One Piece fan I have a one shot collection starting on that fandom as well! so may be some delays in the next few days. Also I maybe back a work soon so less writting time and more work :(

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sakura's dad seams ooc but I promise you he just wants what's best for Sakura and if he gets a bit of cash in the mean time well he's not to bothered.
> 
> Will try to post new chapters up once a week should get first few up quick as i have them all ready after that maybe longer as will be working on other things and other fanfics :D


End file.
